<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be a Family Again by darkbitchithic (Petalbounce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906870">To Be a Family Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalbounce/pseuds/darkbitchithic'>darkbitchithic (Petalbounce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M, Found Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalbounce/pseuds/darkbitchithic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksander is thrown for a trip down memory lane when a young man shows up in his office one day, asking for a job so he can support his sister. Will Aleksander simply turn the young man away? Or might there be a more permanent place in his family for two young runaways. </p><p>It's just a cute found-family fic where Noah and Agnes become a part of Regina and Aleksander's family</p><p>Unbeta'd but will be edited soon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be a Family Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=believe-that-you-can-my-friend">believe-that-you-can-my-friend</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU with no time travel! None of our characters are related (Besides the obvious Bartosz being Regina and Aleksander's kid)  - Noah and Agnes’ parents are simply nebulously gone and Aleksander is working at the Nuclear plant in Winden. There is no chance of apocalypse here - just some of our favorite characters interacting.</p><p>Based off a conversation I had on tumblr with user believe-that-you-can-my-friend. </p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since Aleksander had last thought about where he came from.</p><p>His parents.</p><p>How he came to Winden.</p><p>He tried not to dwell too much on the past, but he couldn’t help but think about it today, on the anniversary of his arrival. One of his greatest regrets was still the secret he kept from Regina, but she wouldn’t understand (or so he had always rationalized). She was gentle, kind, and way too pure for him. Aleksander felt like he was so much worse than her, and honestly, he wasn’t sure how he had ended up with such a beautiful, open-hearted woman, but he was damned if he wouldn’t do anything to protect his peace here in Winden. His eyes drifted towards the large windows in his office as his mind wandered. Thirty years ago. It seemed so far away now, and now he had a son, a house, a stable job, everything he had always wanted. </p><p>He hadn’t been sure if he wanted a son when Regina had first told him she was pregnant - his own childhood was so wracked with misery that he couldn’t imagine bringing that upon another child. But the look in his wife’s eyes when she told him - the cautious joy, the soft folds around her eyes creased in hope, he couldn’t deny her anything. And so he threw himself into being a father, and the moment he held Bartosz in his arms, Aleksander wept. He wept for the first time in a long time. And his life was complete. </p><p>Raising Bartosz had been no easy task, he had the habit of falling into trouble (usually something Magnus or Jonas had roped him into) and was too hesitant to defend himself (so much like his mother), but Aleksander cherished the moments they spent together. Bartosz was most definitely his mother’s son - with her soft nature and cutting humor, Aleksander couldn’t help but rejoice. Above all, he tried to keep his son safe and comfortable. He wasn’t always the warmest person, but he tried. Regina knew it and he hoped that Bartosz did too. Open affection was not something that came easily to Aleksander, but for his family he would do his best. </p><p>The rain outside of his office shuttered against the windows as Aleksander focused back on the quarter financial reports in front of him. There was a thrill in this corporate game that he had entangled himself in - a certain joy in rustling through the interlocking strings of numbers and code, reading between the lines and building the bigger picture. It was so foreign from the world he had grown up in, but it called to him nonetheless.</p><p>He was about halfway through the papers when a knock echoed from the double doors to his office. Annoyed, he called a quick “Come in,” and set down the report in his hand. His secretary clicked into the room, ringing her hands nervously. </p><p>“Sir, I am so sorry to bother you but there is a young man here to see you. I tried to turn him away but he insisted he speak directly to you. I would call security but he seems so young…”</p><p>Aleksander squinted his eyes at the woman, assessing the information he had just been provided. It couldn’t hurt, and he was due for a break anyway. “Let him in.”</p><p>His secretary let out a shaky, relieved breath as she nodded before walking back to the door and talking quietly to whoever was on the other side. She gestured for him to enter the room before quickly departing. </p><p>Through the door walked a young man. He seemed ruffled, in a dirty outdated coat and saggy formal wear. His hair, however, was immaculately combed to the side and his face was clean. A runaway perhaps? Aleksander couldn’t help but think back to where he had been exactly thirty years ago. Was this what he had looked like? Practically begging Claudia for a job? He shook his head slightly and got up, straightening the sleeves of his shirt and stepping around the desk to meet the young man halfway. He seemed slightly younger than his Bartosz, maybe even the same age. Certainly too young to be dressed in such a way. </p><p>“Hello Sir,” the young man began. His voice was higher than Aleksander had expected, but steady. So he was younger than Bartosz, but certainly well put together. “My name is Noah and I would like to ask you for a job.” </p><p>Aleksander simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow, taking in the boy before him once more. He very obviously didn’t seem to understand the labor laws of the region, or even how one traditionally would go about getting hired at a professional job. Where was he from? What had he hoped to gain from this encounter? Aleksander cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to inform you son but my plant is not in the practice of hiring minors for positions here. If you want a job, you’d probably be better served finding a farm somewhere near who’d be willing to pay you under the table,” He gestured to the seating area in the middle of his office and sank into one of the chairs. Cautiously, the boy followed suit, perched on the edge of his seat as if willing to flee at a moment’s notice. “Where are your parents at? Surely they would be able to help you.”</p><p>The boy, to his credit, never wavered in his intense stare. He didn’t fidget or even seem thrown by Aleksander’s quick rebuttal. He merely folded his hands in his lap and kept his posture ram-rod straight.”I understand sir, however I need a job that would provide enough to take care of my sister as well, those jobs cannot guarantee enough in wages. I’m not asking for a high level position, I just need to be able to take care of my sister. Surely you have some manual work that you need done.” </p><p>Aleksander found himself once again considering the boy in front of him. So much like himself that it was almost eerie. A young man, lost in a new world so foreign to him, willing to do anything to start again. Quickly, Aleksander ran through possible actions and what they could lead to. He felt for the boy, but the plant was already on thin ice with the local community and he wasn’t sure how it would play out if anyone were to find out he had been paying a minor to work for him off the books. </p><p>But, maybe there was some other way he could help.</p><p>“Do you have any plans for dinner?”</p><p>This seemed to throw the boy for a loop, and Aleksander could practically see the cogs in his mind whirling at a frantic pace. “No sir, I don’t”</p><p>“Then you should come by my house. I have a son about your age and my wife always makes too much for dinner. Maybe we have some groundswork we could have you do, for proper compensation of course.”</p><p>The boy was quick to nod, “That would be ideal, thank you.”</p><p>Aleksander took a pen and paper off of the low table between them and jotted down his address and what time dinner was. He was taking a huge risk, but something about the kid just made him want to help. He led the boy to the door and quietly shut it behind him, leaving Aleksander alone in his office once more. He had some phone calls to make. </p><p>-</p><p>That day, Aleksander chose to leave work early (a rarity all of its own) and meet up with his wife for some early grocery shopping. He idled his car outside of their house and waited for her to lock the front door. His stomach was unsettled and his hands fidgeted on the steering wheel. There was very little that could intimidate Aleksander anymore but Regina was most certainly his weak spot. He rehearsed what he was going to say over and over while she made her way to the car</p><p>“What a lovely surprise! You should leave work early more often - I miss seeing you.” His wife beamed at him as she opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, and Aleksander couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face. She truly was beautiful, and every day he grew to love her more and more. They kissed each other briefly  over the center console and Aleksander reversed down their long driveway, backing them onto the main road and starting off for the grocery store. </p><p>“How would you feel about fostering?”</p><p>The question was out before he could stop himself. He was focusing on the road so he couldn’t see how Regina reacted except that she shifted slightly in her seat. Aleksander held his breath as he waited for her response.<br/>
“Well,” she began, “I would honestly love to foster. Bartosz could do with some company in the house, especially someone his own age, and I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t mind another girl around. What makes you ask?”</p><p>His breath rushed out of him as he let out a relieved chuckle, quickly explaining how an unknown young man practically caked in dirt had appeared in his office that afternoon and how attached he already had become to the stoic young man. He mentioned everything, from his desire for a job to his dedication to helping his sister. </p><p>Out of his eyesight, Regina let a soft smile grace her face as she listened to her husband talk about the young man. Seeing him so passionate about helping a child made her heart do little flips in her chest. He wasn’t an openly compassionate man most of the time - often entrenched in thought or reverie - but right now, as he spoke animatedly about his fondness for the young man and his already sketched-out plan for how they could rearrange the house to accommodate for two more children, Regina realized that she loved this man more than she ever had. She waited for him to finish and rested a gentle, reassuring hand on his knee. “I think it sounds like a wonderful idea.”</p><p>-</p><p>The moment they had reached home, his first call had been to the police station, asking about any missing siblings that may be in the area. He was well known enough that he quickly got routed through to an orphanage about a hundred kilometers from Winden. They had reported a pair of siblings missing a few days back. He was able to track down their case worker from there and let her know that yes, the children were both alright.</p><p>Never had he been more thankful for his position at the plant than he was now as he was able to negotiate with her to keep the social worker from immediately driving to Winden to haul them back to whatever Godforsaken orphanage that had come from. “I was actually wondering how quickly I could negotiate a temporary foster arrangement for them. Both children seem to be in pretty rough shape and we have more than enough rooms in our house.”</p><p>The social worker on the other side of the line had gone silent, and then quietly assured him that given his position they could likely get the paperwork expedited. The process usually takes 8-10 months but given the extenuating circumstances-”</p><p>He cut her off, “Perfect. How soon can I expect the paperwork to be finalized?”</p><p>Aleksander left her no room to argue and practically bullied the woman into promising a four month maximum with an allowance for them to stay at a local youth home until it was official. Smiling to himself, he gave the woman his contact information so she could send a home assessor to visit them as soon as humanly possible. Four months. They could do this. </p><p>-</p><p>When Bartosz came home from school that afternoon, Regina and Aleksander sat him down on the couch together. The second the question was out, a massive smile grew across Bartosz’s face and he practically jumped as he gave his enthusiastic permission. “When can I meet them! Can I meet them today?! When will they move in?”</p><p>Both parents shared a fond smile as they answered his questions. He was practically over the moon when he realized that the boy about his age would be joining them for dinner. He was even more thrilled when he realized that this was all a surprise for the two siblings. Promising to keep his lips shut during dinner, Bartosz bounded off to call up his friends and tell them about his new siblings. </p><p>Aleksander offered his hand to Regina as they both made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Now, to get Noah to agree. </p><p>-</p><p>Noah watched the minute hand of his old, cracked wrist watch slowly drift towards the time Mr. Tiedemann had mentioned they would meet. He had checked the address against a bus route map at one of the bus stops and had walked there, leaving his sister hidden. Agnes had tried to warn him against going, telling him it could be a trap or something else, but Noah dismissed her worries. They simply had no other choice. </p><p>They had traveled so far to get to Winden - wholly unsuccessful in every other town they had passed through. He couldn’t let Agnes go back to that damned orphanage, where the orderlies treated them like dirt. He had to protect her - it's what his mom would have wanted him to do. He had desperately hoped he could bluff his way into a job at the power plant but maybe this would work out - it was possibly their only chance. What little money he had was running low and food was expensive. </p><p>Just as the clock turned, Noah knocked on the pristine door of the house. It was absolutely incredible, very modern and on plenty of land. <em> Perfect - there’s no one to hear you scream </em> the rational side of his mind quipped, but he chose to push the thought away. He was too far in and he was out of options. The door swung open and a kind-looking woman smiled at him from inside the house, “Hello! You must be Noah, welcome to our home!”</p><p>Her makeup was absolutely flawless and her outfit was immaculate, with clean creases and golden accents. He felt even shabbier in comparison, but he didn’t let that show. “Pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” He held out his hand and shook her hand firmly, trying to grasp her too strongly. Her hands were calloused but soft and her grip was stronger than he had anticipated. “Go ahead and come on in! You must be starved - I can’t believe Aleksander set us to have dinner so late in the day.” </p><p>Noah made his way into the house, taking in their elaborate and expensive decor. He should have felt out of place, but the woman (Regina, he reminded himself) seemed so welcoming. His shoulders relaxed as she led him into the dining area where there was a perfectly set table surrounded by floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the surrounding forest. <em> Regina would absolutely love it here </em> he mused, taking in the dusky trees. Mr. Tiedemann entered the room from the kitchen, a large roast peeking out from the massive serving dish it was sat in. A boy just a little older than Noah followed him out of the kitchen, beaming at Noah. </p><p>Noah’s eyes shifted cautiously towards the boy who was now bounding towards him, dipping and weaving around his father to reach Noah first. “Hi! My name is Bartosz, it’s great to meet you! Your name is Noah, right?” Noah cautiously grabbed the boy's hand and Bartosz shook it enthusiastically. He may look older but he acted so much younger, filled with the same energy that Agnes used to get whenever their mother would bring home something exciting from the grocery store or when her favorite show would come on.  </p><p>“Yes, that’s me. You have a lovely home.” Bartosz grinned excitedly at Noah and seemed to turn a little towards his father, who was still bringing food out from the kitchen. “I hope you brought your appetite with you, we certainly have enough food,” Mr. Tiedemann chuckled, setting down a plate of green beans with a flourish. Regina gave him a quick side hug before rushing both of the young boys off to wash their hands before dinner. Bartosz raced off towards the main bathroom, but Noah took his time to admire the home around them. It was lovely. </p><p>-</p><p>Dinner went smoothly, it took everything Noah had not to shovel the food into his mouth and instead keep up civil conversation. The family carefully kept the topic off of Noah’s home life or business and instead chatted about the mundanities of their lives. Bartosz, Noah learned, had a gaggle of young friends who all attended school with him. Regina was working on a semi-abandoned hotel and trying to keep it afloat. Mr. Tiedemann never seemed to talk about his job, instead listening to his wife and son chat over their meal and interjecting occasionally. They successfully managed to draw Noah into their stories, especially the misadventures of Bartosz’s friend group. Noah was partially entranced by the seemingly simple life that he hadn’t been able to have - at least not since his mom died. And Agnes, he knew for absolute certain, would love Regina. Her quick laugh and joking nature made even Noah crack a smile occasionally. <em> I should’ve brought her with me </em>, he thought to himself, suddenly regretful she wasn’t here. But he couldn’t have known if they would be safe here, an idea that had quickly been dismissed once he met the small family. </p><p>Noah found himself mourning the dinner just as it was about to end, “there’s enough left if you would like to take some with you,” Regina assured him once Aleksander started clearing the plates. He was infinitely grateful for this and nodded slightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. </p><p>When all the plates were away, Aleksander returned to sit at the head of the table. Neither Bartosz or Regina had made a move to stand and so Noah remained sitting. When Aleksander cleared his throat, both Regina and Bartosz went silent, turning their attention to him. </p><p>“So, Noah,” Aleksander began, looking Noah right in the eyes. “I understand that you and your sister are living on your own, correct?”</p><p>Noah’s throat was suddenly dry, so he simply nodded, not daring to shift his glance to Regina or Bartosz. </p><p>“In Germany, there are certain legal proceedings about how the state is allowed to handle its Wards, and unfortunately I will be unable to employ you given these statutes. I did some searching, and was able to find the Orphanage you previously inhabited. They said you escaped with your younger sister a few days back?”</p><p>His voice remained steady as he spoke, and there was no judgement in his eyes as he kept his gaze on Noah. Noah, on the other hand, was trying as hard as he possibly could to fight his instincts - to not run as fast as he possibly could. Did Mr. Tiedemann sell him out? Would they be forced to go back? Below the table, Noah’s fists clenched in rage. They had seemed so nice, they had seemed <em> different </em>, but he had been wrong. </p><p>“Before you panic too much-” Regina interjected, drawing all eyes to her, “No, you will not have to go back to that horrible Orphanage. We refuse to let them take you, on that you have my word.”</p><p>Noah’s eyes widened in shock as he looked between Mr. Tiedemann and Regina. Regina reached her hand out to Mr. Tiedemann and he took it, resting their hands against the cool table top. </p><p>“Exactly.” Mr. Tiedemann confirmed, “Given the state you’re in, I would guess you’ve had a rough time of it. I was able to contact your case worker and, if you are willing to wait in the Children’s Home just thirty kilometers from here for a few months, and <em>if</em> you are agreeable to the arrangement, Regina, Bartosz, and I would love to welcome you and your sister into our family.”</p><p>Noah’s jaw dropped. He felt as if the room around him was spinning faster and faster. <em> Live here? With them? </em> His body felt numb. <em> With Agnes. We could live here. </em>It took him a while to collect his wits, and the family gave him more than enough time, not rushing him or forcing him to speak before he was ready. Simply waiting for him. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Noah choked out, trying to make sense of the proposition, “This isn’t a trick, you want me to live here? With Agnes? With your family? Why would you want that - you don’t even know us!”</p><p>Noah stood up quickly, the chair behind him falling over in his rush. He felt a pang of guilt cut through the panic and tried to grab it before it could fall, but the world had gone wavy. His eyes were wet and he couldn’t see anything. The silhouette that was Regina rushed over to him from around the table and gently rest her arms around him, waiting for him to reciprocate before crushing him in the most maternal hug he had felt in years. </p><p>“I was just like you once, believe it or not,” Mr. Tiedemann started, “I arrived in Winden with no family, no future, and no hope. If it hadn’t been for Regina-” He stopped, clearing his throat before continuing, “If it hadn’t been for Regina, I don’t know who I would have become. I want to help you like I was helped - give you a chance at a better future - one for you and your sister, if you will have us.”</p><p>Bartosz had remained silent this whole time, but now he got up and made his way to where Noah was clutching his mother. He set his hand on the young man’s shoulder, trying to support him without overwhelming him. It took Noah a minute to collect himself, but when he did, he slowly withdrew his arms from around Regina. She let him go and stepped back, giving him space to breathe. His eyes were red-rimmed and there were still tears drying on his cheeks, but the break in his composure had been brief and now he was back to the stoic boy that Aleksander had first met in his office that day, with the only difference being a gleam of hope in the boy's eyes. </p><p>“If you are certain, my sister and I would love to join your household at your convenience.”</p><p>A smile grew across Aleksander’s face as Bartosz let out a short whoop, yanking Noah into a strong hug. Noah awkwardly returned it as Regina looked on fondly. Their family, it seemed, was set to expand.  </p><p>-</p><p>Later, they would drive Noah to where his sister was holed up so he could tell her the news and bring her to their future home. They would call up the children’s case worker and talk late into the night about arrangements, rules, and limitations. They would get a knock on the door from the Children’s Home, where Agnes and Noah would need to stay until the Tiedemann’s foster preparation had been completed. But for now? For now, they would simply sit in the dining room together and plan for what would be to come. And if he was being honest, this was the most optimistic Noah had felt in a long time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>